1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of measuring the progress of alopecia, and more particularly to a method of measuring the progress of alopecia in which the progress of alopecia is accurately determined through a mathematical algorithm.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, alopecia refers to a state in which hairs are not present in regions which should have hair, and more particularly to loss of terminal hairs (thick and black hairs) from the scalp. Loss of the terminal hairs may cause cosmetic problems, differing from colorless and thin vellus hairs. Koreans having a lower density of hairs than Westerners generally have about 50,000 to 70,000 hairs, and normally lose about 50 to 70 hairs per day.
However, if more than 100 hairs are lost per day, there is a strong possibility of alopecia, and if a person is diagnosed with alopecia, the person needs to receive proper treatment according to the progress of alopecia so as to effectively treat alopecia.
That is, in order to properly treat alopecia according to the progress of alopecia, it is important to measure the progress of alopecia. For this purpose, a measurer conventionally measures the progress of alopecia by checking hair states of a normal region and a hair loss region with the naked eye.
However, in such a method, since the progress of alopecia is determined based upon observation with the naked eye and the experience of the measurer, accuracy in determining the progress of alopecia is greatly lowered and thus proper alopecia treatment is not carried out, thereby causing a difficulty in effectively treating alopecia.